


You Are The Miracle I Need

by lourrylovestory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, They kiss under the mistletoe, and have children, bottom!Louis, oh and, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrylovestory/pseuds/lourrylovestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there he is: Louis Tomlinson. Sixteen years old. Pregnant. Alone. Bare chested in front of the mirror, waiting for a miracle that could put his life back together, because he certainly couldn't.<br/>Or the one where Louis is a teenage boy who is pregnant and has ran out of solutions, but then Harry comes into the scene to be his support all along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Miracle I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetwentyfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetwentyfive/gifts).



> First of all I want to thank my amazing beta S. (you know who you are), without you this wouldn't have been possible. I love you lots!
> 
> Chapter notes: both Harry and Louis are 16 here (except for the last part). Harry has the 2014 kind of aspect and Louis maybe 2011/2012, but the two of them have fetus faces if that makes sense(?).
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoy this :)

Christmas is almost here and the coldness that usually comes with it arrived some weeks ago. The snow falls quickly, painting the streets in white, those that were previously adorned for the holidays. The Christmas lights shine, the kids -blushed because of the cold- build snowmen and the adults buy presents while humming Christmas carols.

It is so cold that even with the heat on and a fire roaring in the chimney, Louis' joints hurt slightly and he feels pain somehow, like little needles piercing through his ribcage, so he has to sleep with a couple of hoodies on as well as some extra blankets. That being said, at that moment, he stands bare chested in front of the mirror. He is softly by caressing his slightly protruding belly, holding his lower stomach just above where some light and short hairs arise.

He still feels angsty because of what is happening in his life, and besides that, he thinks he’s still really young and too immature to know the right way to handle it. He's sixteen. And he's pregnant. The baby's daddy is older than him, just recently graduated from school and left town to attend uni. They'd broken up after that, but when he came home and they met up to and had coffee, things just spiralled out of control which led to something completely different and unplanned--they'd forgotten to take precautions.Louis thought about giving him a call, but for some reason he didn't have the guts to do it. Even abortion crossed his mind, but that just isn’t an option for him.

So here he is: Louis Tomlinson. Sixteen years old. Alone. Naked in front of the mirror, waiting for a miracle that could put his life back together, because he certainly couldn't.

Month by month, his doubts grow exponentially and his belly begins to stick out a little more. Sooner or later he will have to tell his parents, maybe they could help a little. His nervousness has gotten so out of hand he hasn't told the news to even his closest friends: Liam, Zayn and Niall. Of course they've seen him behave miserably and somehow gutted to the point of scheduling of what they called "pizza and FIFA interventions" but nothing seemed to improve his mood. They assume the reason of his melancholy is Owen's departure.

But months have passed, and Louis isn't the same boy who lit up a room by just stepping over the threshold. He is still there somewhere, but his worries won't let him focus on himself or on his own priorities.

As for his family, he can't complain. It isn't the most beautiful and amazing thing in the world, but it’s alright, he guesses. Although his father abandoned him and his mother ten days after his birth, they overcame the adversities all thanks to his mother’s strength and temper. But even if everything did stay in the past, Louis can’t help but feel terribly wounded by the fact that his father doesn’t give a single shit about his wellbeing. His mother is responsible for everything Louis grew to become, so he is in fact terrified of letting her down.

Some years later, after establishing a stable economic situation, his mother met Mark, the man who came into their lives and changed their established routine. Everything with him was fresh and unexpected, including the four sisters that came into the picture a little bit later: Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. They've always filled his life with screaming and chaos, but also with giggles and happiness. He loves them with all of his soul and wouldn't change them for anything or anyone in the world. Sadly, some months ago, Johannah and Mark decided to put an end to their marriage. The decision was mutual and although all their children felt dejected they've finally accepted it and moved on. Mark still takes care of them and Louis feels lucky to be able to call that man his father. His mother has been a little bit mournful since then, but Louis knows they will move on eventually and continue their lives as ever.

Tonight though, Niall is basically dragging him to a Christmas dance. He doesn't want to attend in the slightest, but he promised Niall a couple of months back that he would go. It is such an important night for his friend, because he will play with his band tonight and he has been practicing for years--literally--or maybe it just seems like it, he still hasn’t shut up for a minute about this performance.

Their school organises the party every year as a tradition created a long time ago. It isn't as big as homecoming or prom, but there's music, a dance floor and a bunch of yummy goodies like ginger cookies, hot cocoa and all kinds of biscuits. There's even a committee responsible for arranging everything in order. It’s a hard task, but every year there's plenty of students who offer to cooperate. Louis’ participated in previous years, but given the circumstances he didn't feel like helping this time.

He is going to attend the dance with his three best mates--who have been there since his earliest memories. He can't recall of a moment where those friends--they’re more like brothers, to be honest--haven't been by his side, always supporting him. He is really thankful that they were a part of his life. He knows one way or another, in this universe or in a parallel one, they would've met and would've maintained the friendship they have in this moment. He believes that's fate.

His mother gets excited when he tells her that he is going out with the boys tonight. She has also seemed worried over the sudden mood changes of her son these last few months and seeing him spend a night with his friends like the old days is such a relief.

His little sisters scream all around the house even though it is barely eight in the morning. Knowing them, they’ll be knocking on his door in a minute rushing him to go downstairs to eat his breakfast with them. So before that could happen, he decides to put on his clothes and rush to the bathroom to get ready before Lottie locks herself in it for hours.

_;--;--;--;_

It’s almost time for Zayn to pick him up. He just recently got his driving license and the euphoria of it hasn't yet faded. Louis looks at his reflection for the last time and he grins to himself. He feels proud about having planned his outfit, otherwise he would be in trouble. He is wearing a cream coloured sweater that contrasts exquisitely with his tanned skin. He also put on a pair of black jeans that fit almost perfectly on his luscious thighs and perky bum. He can't forget about his cream coloured vans, although he’s a bit gutted that they’re more of a shade of grey at the moment, but evidently it wasn't enough for him to wash them. His hair is what he takes him more time, he settles on a perfectly styled quiff, that gives him a quite mature look. But even with all kind of setbacks, he is ready five minutes until eight to go out, and he knows he looks marvellous.

Zayn's look makes him feel a little out of place. His own quiff looks like child’s play when it's compared with his friend's. Zayn could wear anything, and look great without really trying at all. He has always envied him a little bit for that matter. He looks smug as fuck with a leather jacket on and a smile decorating his lips. Louis is conscious of all the glances Zayn gets from girls, and he's always been jealous of that, and he doesn't even fancy women. He is comfortable about his looks, but Zayn just does it naturally.

It isn't the end of the road yet, they still have to pick up Liam. That is a disadvantage for Zayn though, being the only one of them who has a driving license. Niall and his band are gonna arrive on their own later. None of them have got partners at the moment, so they are gonna be each other's company tonight.

The dance ends at midnight (Louis’ always found the Cinderella curfew pathetic), and every soul in that place older than thirty will make it impossible to consume a drop of alcohol tonight, which works perfectly with Louis, so he won't have to create excuses to not drink. Despite the circumstances, though, the boys know they will have a great night.

His friends are quite happy to see Louis getting out of his cave and they aren't really trying to hide it. The FIFA and scrabble nights don't seem as pleasant anymore and Louis is honestly tired of them. He's convinced himself that one night out won't hurt anyone. With Louis and Liam ready and looking smoking hot inside the car, Zayn steps on the gas and drives them to school.

Louis has to admit the dance committee's done a great job. Going from the average and monotonous school gym to the lounge full of whiteness and radiance on display now is quite a big deal. The floor is totally covered with fake snow, and mistletoe hangs everywhere. The tables are decorated with green and red tablecloths. He’s almost sure he just saw a Santa Claus dancing around in the crowd. The stage where the band is gonna perform is decorated with Christmas lights, which he is sure will look amazing when they turn it on. It seems like it's going to be a good night for Louis.

A few moments after, the band arrives to the place causing excitement everywhere. Louis’s really happy for Niall. The boys are wearing black tuxedos with red bow ties and the girls chose red dresses and high heels. Everyone has a red Santa hat, making them look relaxed and funny. But once the lights go off and the music starts to play, everyone is silent for a moment, just to enjoy the moment completely.

The place looks mystic, almost magical and it has everyone drooling as they watch the stage lights go on, one by one. Niall's band is really good, it's a little bit of pop and a little bit folk and a combination of various music genres. Louis is sure they will make it big if they decide to focus full time on it.

The music and the food are best part of the party. They did such a great job. There are white chocolate cupcakes and ginger cookies, candy canes and chocolate with mint biscuits. Half of the people are picking food at the dessert table and the other half is enjoying the performance. There is no in between.

Louis chooses the second.

He loses his attention on the show the second he sees the boy, and he doesn't actually recover it for the rest of the night. Harry, he remembers the boy is called, enjoys of a cupcake while he hums and dances adorably to the song. His long and curly hair is flawlessly styled, and a little out of place at the same time and every time he smiles, a couple of dimples show up on his cheeks. Louis’ glances to Harry easily transform into fondness as the time passes.

He met Harry a whole year before, when they both played on the varsity football team. The season will start again this spring and he would have been enrolled on the team if he wasn't pregnant. He doesn't know Harry really well, but the times he's hung out with him at parties, he seemed really chill. Louis can't deny the chemistry he's felt every time he's talked to him.

There are just a few seconds--or that's what he thinks--while his thoughts drift away leaving his defenseless body there, getting woken up by a slight touch on his shoulder. Louis turns his head, and the first thing he sees are the boy’s wide sparkling green eyes--the kind of eyes you don’t see very often--looking expectantly at him. When he lowers his gaze, a pair of pink and full lips greet him, making a brief movement, expelling some words that Louis can't comprehend nor focus on.

After a moment of understandable stupidity, Louis opens his mouth to mumble a response. “Sorry mate, didn’t catch that,” The music is really loud and maybe he did hear, or maybe he just got what Harry told him, but he needs more time to process and think of an elaborate answer.

Harry grins sweetly and he even blushes a little, “I was asking you if you wanted a biscuit,” He says in the slowest and deepest voice Louis’ ever heard, while he hands him a snowman shaped cookie. “Oh yes, that's so sweet, Harry. Thank you.” He responds, surprised by the gesture. “What if we eat these delicious biscuits with a warm cup of tea I just saw over there”.

Harry just nods and walks by Louis’ side, with his hand pressing softly against Louis' lower back. He knows he still doesn't know Louis deeply, but it just feels like the right thing to do. Louis is conscious about the weight of Harry's hand. It feels like his sweater is paper thin and he can sense every sharp angle of the other boy's hand. And that's okay, he wouldn't complain even if Harry spent the rest of the night like that. Or maybe even longer.

Harry eats the cookie clumsily, some crumbs sticking to his lips and chin. Louis' smile is so open, so sincere and pure. You can see the crinkles by his eyes while he watches Harry eat the cookie enthusiastically. “You have some crumbs on your mouth, Curly.” Louis says and then does most cliche gesture ever known. With just the tip of his fingers, he cleans the mess on Harry lips, taking more time than the necessary, running his hand carefully down the boy’s cheek and neck. “Yeah. There you go.”

He finishes as he looks away from Harry, but not before staring hungrily at his lips for a good long moment. Harry wouldn't admit it if you asked, but something twists deep inside his stomach that makes him a little lightheaded and it's honestly the best fucking feeling in the world. He just nods nervously and responds simply and with a bit of stutter a “Thank you, Lou.”

There's a moment of silence, and you would've expected it to come as awkward, but it isn't at all. They look into each other's eyes like they'd been close for years. It’s the kind of connection that isn’t easily found, both boys overwhelmed by it.

But the words flow, and the smiles and the laughs do as well. They are having the time of their lives, between Harry jokes, and Louis' fond smiles and laughs. When Harry drops a cup of cocoa and ruins a girl's shoes, Harry apologises a million times while Louis giggles next to him, subtlety--as always--not being his major strength.

The conversation between the two boys flows freely as they watch everyone dance. They laugh and comment on everyone's performance. “Look over there! Is he dancing or does he just need to have a wee?” Harry cackles throwing his head backwards and covering his mouth to to hide it. “I'd have to see you dance to be able to judge properly,” Harry says.

“Is that an invitation to dance, Styles?” Louis questions, furrowing a brow. Harry nods and smiles so widely that his dimples make an appearance. “Well, if you give me the honour, of course.”

Harry looks handsome and adorable at the same time. He is wearing a long dark coat that matches his black jeans, and he’s wearing some old boots that he's always believed are his lucky charm. He looks sweet and posh and really soft, and Louis can't stop staring at his lips, pink and plush, so kissable.

He’s is hyper-aware of every movement Harry makes when he places his hand on Louis’ shoulder and firmly grasping his hip. Harry is just a few inches taller than him, giving him the view of Harry’s green eyes. Louis never pictured for a moment in the past few months that he would be thinking about falling in love, or luscious curls or pale creamy skin, nor intertwined fingers, romantic songs or brown boots. But then again, you can never be sure about what's going to happen in the next five minutes of your life. And he knew it was a bit sappy and even a tad creepy to think about your future when you haven't even had a proper first date with that someone. But considering the circumstances, you can't blame him for having just an inkling of hope.

Harry leans a little bit more into Louis, feeling his heartbeat gradually going faster and his breathing go slower. He smiles to himself and grabs Louis shoulder more firmly, feeling more confident, safer. He feels like a ship wandering away, on an enormous sea full of perils and mystery. It's really scary to be all by himself on an infinite uncertainty, but then Louis appears with his wide and beautiful eyes, more blue than the sea itself, guiding him along the water--like a compass--until he is finally home, all thanks to him.

He suddenly feels breathless, astonished by the comparison. It is what it is. “You look beautiful tonight, Louis,” he mumbles shyly. Louis grins nervously, blushing a little bit. “You're a whole new level of charming, Harry Styles. Thank you.” he says, feigning elegance.

“Well, I hope it came as a compliment. Because I mean, you always look stunning.” Harry drops his head, as he says that, suddenly finding his boots very interesting. Louis tilts his head, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

“Do you wanna, ehm.. do you wanna go outside? Like just for a bit?” Louis responds with a nod and then he takes Harry's hand in his own, making sure to twine his fingers with the other boy’s, never letting go.

The night is cold and even if it's not snowing at the moment, a storm could approach anytime soon. Harry had several layers of clothes and jumpers underneath his coat, while on the other hand, Louis is just wearing a thin shirt underneath his sweater and he is surely freezing. He has to stop himself from clattering his teeth against each other.

“You’re cold.” Louis nods at the statement. Harry takes off his coat and brings it around Louis’ shoulders. Louis suddenly feels very warm, not because Harry gave him his coat, but because of the blush spreading across his cheeks.

They walk towards a place that isn't really crowded, looking for a moment of calm. And surprisingly--neither of them believe in coincidences--there's mistletoe hanging above them. A cheeky grin appears on Louis' face, while leaning his little body closer to Harry's chest. “So, am I gonna get my kiss Harry?” he whispers.

“I'm still considering that, given the fact that this isn't even our first date and I don't consider myself an easy person, if I'm being hon-”

“Shut up Harry, and just fucking kiss me. It's bad luck to ignore mistletoe.” Harry chuckles and looks at Louis, endlessly fond.

“I still don’t understand how you look this adorable while swearing like a-” Louis steps on his tippy toes, interrupting Harry's speech as he presses his lips against the other boy's.

The kiss is the sweetest he's ever given, Harry never letting go of one of his hands, his other holding Louis’ face so firmly, making him feel the safest he's felt in a long time. Even if it's brief, they just look at each other and the connection is still there, every fibre in their bodies trembling, the emotion never fading. They exchange a couple more of lazy kisses and even a heated one or two. And the minutes pass, they remain breathless and not just because of the lack of air but also because they are just too overwhelmed to say anything, they don't want to ruin the moment.

Eventually, Harry talks. “Louis, I know we've only known each other properly a couple of hours, but I want you to know that I'll always be here by your side supporting you, anything you need you just have to tell me. You’re so special, and that’s how much you need. And yeah, I know about the baby and I'll be here by your side, Lou.” Harry says as he runs his hand over Louis stomach. Louis jaw almost drops to the ground.

“How did you- how do you kn-”.

“That's not really important right now, Lou. But I want you to know that I meant one hundred percent of what I just said”.

And that's all it takes for Louis to understand that even if the night is far from ending, it seems like Louis has found his very own miracle after all.

_;--;--;--;_

There's a little girl with dark brunette hair who sits next to the Christmas tree. She hums a song animatedly and seems to be talking with some sort of imaginary friend. Louis smiles fondly at her and goes to sit with her. The girl doesn't even look at him but she accommodates her little body to fit inside the circle of his father's arms. “Papa, can I open one of my presents? Pleeease. Pretty pleeeeeease?” she begs with a sweet and well rehearsed pout. “I don’t wanna wait anymore.”

“Ok, but promise me you won't tell your dad” Louis whispers softly on her ear, making sure his response isn't audible.

Out of nowhere, Harry appears with the baby on his arm and a fond frown on his face. “I hear everything you both say, I must inform you. And darling, you know the rules.” he sighs “No opening presents until tomorrow morning.”

“Buuuuut daddy” the little girl whines and pouts “it will be just a small gift, the smallest of them all. Yeah? We pinky promise” she says as they both Louis and her lift their pinky finger to seal the promise. After a handful of begs and pouts from both the five year old girl and his husband who behaves as a five year old himself, Harry gives in and agrees. Oh God, he's just so gone for them. The three of them.

Once the baby is sleeping softly in his crib he takes a moment to enjoy the silence and to admire his son. He's the tiniest little thing and Harry’s just so proud to be able to call him his own. He's got a pair of wide blue eyes and his little dimples appear every time he smiles. He's just the perfect combination of him and Louis.

Suddenly Harry feels some familiar arms enveloping his hips, and he nuzzles his head on to Louis shoulder, making himself smaller so he can catch a peck from his husband.

Once again they kiss, and although this time not under a mistletoe, after all of the things they've been through, the rope never lets go of his anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any mistake, don't hesitate in telling me (:


End file.
